Total Darkness
by VelvetRose529
Summary: What if James and Lily never died? What if Voldemort never learned of the Prophecy? What, and who, does that affect? Alternate Universe story. Find out in... Total Darkness, Year 1. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, or any of the other characters used in this story unless noted otherwise. For instance, Harry has a sister! I decided to take the books and just get rid of them. (Not really of course, I would never do that on purpose) I'm going to make this as realistic as magically possible, and make this a total possibility for an alternate reality. (First disclaimer i've ever actually done... don't know why...)

Velvet: Hey all you awesome readers! For those of you just starting my fics, welcome! To all you readers of any of my other HP fics (There are three, and two are oneshots, to all you newcomers) Welcome back! Joining me today is none other than my good friend Draco Malfoy! Say hi Draco!

Draco: Hi Draco.

Velvet: Ugh... never mind...

Draco: I was kidding!

Velvet: Sureeee. Enjoy peoples! Btw check out Truth and Lies if you wanna know why Draco and I are friends. What? You think I just want you to read my other story? That's absurd!

Draco: You're absurd! (Oooooh... AVPS reference!)

Velvet: Oh hush, Draco.

What if James and Lily never died? What if Voldemort never learned of the Prophecy? What, and who, does that affect? Alternate Universe story. Find out in... Total Darkness, Year 1. (More to come)

* * *

Prologue

"Harry, Lexi, hurry up or we'll be late!" Lily sighed, sometimes her children were so slow. Of course they got it from their father, the king of late himself. Of course, that didn't compare to their family friends. Always in a rush, almost never on time, it was a wonder they got their kids to Hogwarts, since they always come within minutes of the scheduled time.

"Calm down Lils, they understand, they deal with last minute all the time!" James gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. The reminder only worried her more. She didn't want to think of this becoming routine. She didn't want to be in a rush on September first. That would be horrible! What if he missed the train? How would he get to Hogwarts?

"But I promised-" James cut her off. He knew she could argue for ages, but that wouldn't end well for anyone in the family. He decided he was going to save her the trouble of getting upset. Today was going to be a happy day. A day without worrying for their children's safety, although with him being a Potter, a pureblood, they weren't exactly high on Voldemort's wanted list. Even if they were in the Order of the Phoenix, and his family was most likely on the Blood Traitor list.

"We're flooing, not driving, calm down." Just then a small voice from upstairs called to them. It was that of their ten year old daughter, Lexi. Well, her name was Alexandra but she preferred Lexi. She was going to Hogwarts the year after this one. Harry was starting this year, though, and he was very excited.

"We're coming mum!" Lily sighed again, this time this was a relaxing sigh. She watched her children come down the stairs. They each donned traveling cloaks. Harry's was emerald, Lexi's was lavender. The two children only shared one thing in common, their eyes. they both had their mothers eyes.

Alexandra, Lexi for short, with her flaming red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. She was the spitting image of her mother, from when she was younger. Around her neck was a gold locket with an L on it. Inside were pictures. One of her and Harry laughing with their parents, the other of her and Ginny. The pictures weren't like muggle pictures. No, these moved.

Harry on the other hand had jet black untamable hair, like his father. He did, however, have his mother's green eyes, just like his sister did. He was wearing a pair of jeans as well, but his shirt was emerald green, like his cloak. His father said it matched his eyes, which was true.

"Lexi, you're doing it wrong." She shook her head, and more of her hair fell over her shoulder, so she pushed it back. "Yes, you are, let me help you." He held out his arm to help her fasten her cloak and she stopped him. She didn't want any help, she knew could do it herself. She just needed to try. She had never done it before. Her family insisted on doing it for her.

"You always do it! I want to do it by myself! I'm ten years old how am I ever going to learn if you do everything for me?" Lexi was sometimes babied, and was rather tired of it. Harry sighed, even though what she had said was true. She was his sister, and she let him help her. He had never realized she didn't want help though. She let him do it. She should have stopped him.

"Fine, but if you can't get it-" Just then, with the familiar click, she fastened her cloak. "Never mind then." She giggled at her brother, and finished coming down the stairs. She joined her mother and father in front of the fireplace. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"I'm ready to go!" The family sighed at the ten year old. Lexi went first. She took a small amount of floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace. They had all agreed on a particular place to meet.. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She threw the powder, and tucked her elbows in quickly. She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and grinned. The small pub wasn't very crowded, as usual, and it was easy to see that the family she was looking for, wasn't there yet.

"Lexi!" She turned her head around and smiled. Harry had just arrived, covered in soot. Her parents came next, Her mother first, her father last. "So, they aren't here yet? Bummer, I haven't seen Ron all summer." She shook her head at what he'd said. Even though it was true for the both of them. Her with Ginny though.

"It's only early August Harry." She looked pretty bummed too, though. She hadn't seen her best friend Ginny all summer either. Ginny was the same age as her, although her birthday was in August so she was just slightly younger, and was going to start Hogwarts the same year as her as well. They were both very excited, and very sad that they had to wait another year.

"See Lils? They're late too." James was taking out his wand. "Now is anyone opposed to a little magical clean up?" No one objected and James silently waved his wand. Soon, none of them were covered in soot. They heard a noise from behind them. Soon a group of people were behind them, covered in soot just as they had been moments ago.

"How come you guys are clean?" Ron looked pretty upset. Whenever they traveled by floo powder they always ended up walking around covered in soot and ash. He was jealous that his best friend was clean, when they both traveled using the same method.

"Dad cleaned us off." Harry felt a little bad, Mrs. Weasley didn't like to directly use magic on, or around them. This time though, Ron's mum pulled out her wand and waved it. They were soon soot free too.

"Happy birthday, mate." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. He knew they would go to Diagon Alley on his birthday. He handed his friend a card and Harry smiled as he read it. He tucked the card in his pocket.

"Ginny!" Lexi called to the youngest female. Well... the only female, excluding her friends mom. The rest of the family were boys, though she hadn't seen Bill and Charlie since their visit last Christmas.

"Hey, shush, we're all in the same room!" Lexi blushed as red as her hair.

"Sorry... um... Fred?" Lexi always confused the two. He nodded. She nearly squealed with joy. She never got them right. It had taken her ten years to get, but she had done it. She smiled.

"Nice job Lexdra." The twins called her that all the time. They were the only ones allowed to call her that though, if anyone other then them tried it they got punched. The group of people walked together to the back, and James tapped the bricks. The archway opened up and they all walked through. They planned to split off into small groups, promising to meet up again in Flourish and Blotts in one hour. Fred and George were allowed to go by themselves, since they were both thirteen. Percy would leave by himself, Ron and Harry with the dads, and Lexi and Ginny with the moms. They did have one more stop as a group though. Gringotts.

A goblin in the front bowed them into the bank, and they found a goblin that wasn't busy. Each family took a cart and visited their respective vaults. When they left they all had money jingling in their leather bags. Mr. Weasley's job didn't pay well, but the Potters were their closest friends and paid them whenever the family watched their kids. Harry and Ron were starting Hogwarts this year, which meant new robes, a wand, a cauldron, glass phials, potions ingredients, a telescope, and lots of books. The first year was always the most expensive, which had made it difficult with Bill and Charlie, because the Potters didn't have kids at the time that they had started.

The parents decided they wanted to see their children get their wands so the group of eight walked in. Mr. Ollivander smiled at them, and was obviously about to name wands when Lily stopped him, quickly. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want his photographic memory to hold them up.

"We would like to get the wands, and would rather not hear what wands we got again. I don't mean to be rude of course." Lily smiled sweetly at Mr. Ollivander, and he nodded. He seemed to understand, though she could have sworn he looked a little upset by her comment. She decided not to think too much about it.

"Of course, of course. Now let me see... Mr. Weasley first." He looked at Ron, who looked somewhat pale with fright. Mrs. Weasley nudged Ron forward and Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand. "Beech, 12 inches, Nymph Hair. Give it a wave." Ollivander seemed more commanding then any of the adults remembered. Ron waved the wand, and had it snatched back quickly. "No, no. Here, Willow, 14 inches, Unicorn Hair. Give it a try." Ron felt a warmth in his fingers. He waved it and red and gold sparks emitted from the wand. He grinned, and stepped back.

"Your turn, Harry." Harry gulped, and nodded. He stepped forward, trying not to look at the man for too long. He kind of creeped him out. Well, he creeped everyone out really. No one had the guts to tell him though, because he was still very nice.

"Mr. Potter," he turned around and searched in the pile of wand boxes. He pulled one out and opened it on his way back. "Try this, Holly, Phoenix Tail Feather, 11 inches. Rather unusual, but no matter." Harry held the wand and felt a warmth run through him. He waved the wand and red and gold sparks, like Ron's, emitted from its tip. Everyone was shocked. Not many managed on their first try.

"Bloody-" Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a glare before he could finish. "Right on the first try!" Lexi wanted to see the wand, but Harry was looking it over. She moved closer, and looked, trying to get a better view of it. She had seen both of her parents wands, but now she wanted to see Harry's. Harry looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Can I see, Harry?" Harry smiled, held out the wand and placed it in his sister's hand. "Cool!" She turned the wand over in her hand and smiled. "That's awesome!" She held the wand carefully, as if it was made of glass. She then handed it back to Harry, smiling.

~With The girls~

After Ollivander's they split off, and the moms took the girls to look at the different pets to pass the time. They sold all different animals, but only owls, cats, and toads were allowed at Hogwarts. Lexi seemed to be favoring a small white puppy in a corner of the shop. She put her finger in the cage for the puppy to lick when she heard a voice.

"For safety, please don't put your fingers in the cage." A witch spoke to Lexi in a stern, but kind voice. "If an animal is not used to you it might bite you. The rule is precautionary." Lexi looked at her, perplexed.

"But, she's so sweet, see?" The little puppy was licking Lexi's finger. She giggled at the puppy. "Does she have a name?" The witch shook her head.

"We let the costumer name the animal, so please don't offer a name unless you intend to buy her." Lexi nodded, and ran towards her mom. She tugged on her cloak. Lily was talking to Mrs. Weasley, and didn't seem to notice Lexi. She decided to try talking to her.

"Mum!" Lily turned around, and smiled down at Lexi. The girl had a look on her face. It looked slightly desperate, in a not-too-desperate way. The girl obviously wanted an animal. Just so long as it wasn't a snake. They kind of scared her, though she had nothing wrong with Slytherins, having been friends with one in her childhood. Just so long as they didn't try to hurt her, or her family. Or call her a mudblood.

"What is it Lex?" Lexi grabbed her hand brought her to the puppy, and pointed to her.

"Please, can I get her mum?" Her eyes were even wider then usual. Lily looked from the puppy, to her daughter. She sighed, and nodded.

"I haven't got a problem with it, but I need to talk to your father first." Lexi sighed. She was hoping her mother wouldn't say that. The puppy could get bought by the time they had talked about it. Lily looked at her daughters crestfallen face. "Alright, i'm sure your father won't mind. We can get her now." Lexi smiled at her mother.

"Thank you mum!" She hugged her mother around the waist, and went over to the puppy as Lily went to talk to the shopkeeper. Lily discussed the price of the puppy, along with the food, toys, and collar and leash. After her mother paid for the supplies and equipment, she asked for everything to be sent to the Potter Mansion, except for the collar and leash. They took the puppy out of her cage, and put the collar on her. They then clipped the leash on, and met Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at the door.

"What's her name?" Ginny was stroking the puppy's fur. Lily had been wondering that too, but assumed that her daughter hadn't come up with a name yet. So the instant response shocked her.

"Snowball." Ginny coo'ed at the name. she got up and wiped the stray fur from her hands. Lexi giggled, as Ginny struggled with the fur. "Sorry... but it's funny. It's just fur how hard can it be to get off?"

"Pretty fitting, Lexi. And you're mean." Lexi grinned, and the four walked out toward the stationary store, for quills, ink and parchment in bulk. They would give some to their children to bring to school. Lexi guiding her new puppy, trying to make sure she didn't knock anything over, didn't get to admire the different inks and quills. They went and got some ice cream from Florean's before heading off to Flourish and Blotts. They met up with them a few minutes later, while they were picking up some of the required textbooks.

~The boy's during the girls POV~

Harry and Ron had always dreamed of this day. The day they would be shopping together in Diagon Alley for _their_ school supplies. Harry had never gone with the Weasley's school shopping, and Ron didn't go the last time because he was visiting Harry. In fact, Ron hadn't even gone to Kings Cross last year. His parents agreed he didn't really _have_ to go, and let him stay with Harry. They both stepped into the robes shop. A small, slightly plump, witch greeted them. She looked slightly frazzled, but nice enough.

"Hogwarts, my dears? Wait there, i'll get some robes for your fitting. Just fitting up another young man over there as a matter of fact." The witch gestured to a boy who looked their age. He smiled warmly at them, unable to wave because another small witch was pinning his sleeves. The witch obviously wasn't Madam Malkin, but it was probably an assistant or something.

"My name's Dean Thomas. I'm starting this year. You too?" The two boys nodded. "I'm a muggleborn, but I don't mind." The two boys shared a look. They hoped their blood status wouldn't worry, or upset, him. They weren't prejudiced, and didn't want him to think they were.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley. My mum was a muggleborn, but my dad is a pureblood." He smiled at him, as he was escorted to a small stool, and shrugged into the much too big robes she handed him. She shook her head, and brought out a smaller set. This seemed to fit Harry fine, but the lengths were off. She began pinning the robes to the correct length.

"As Harry said, i'm Ron. I'm in a long line of purebloods, but many call my family blood traitors." Ron choked on these words, and obviously didn't want to dwell on that small fact and his look showed it. No one questioned further. "I think my mum has a cousin who's an accountant but we never talk about him" Madam Malkin then escorted Ron up. Both Harry, and Dean, had finished and only Ron was left. The dads were outside talking, waiting to be called in to pay. Harry motioned for them to come in.

"Yes Harry?" Harry nodded at Ron, who was being fitted now. James and Arthur got their bags of money ready, and prepared to pay. When they finished that, the boys said good bye to Dean, and left to get a cauldron, phials, ingredients, and a telescope. the two were pretty excited, even if they heard that the potions professor was a jerk.

"I hear Snape is right awful. Don't wanna run into him in a dark alley, heard he's almost like a giant bat." Harry gave him a look that said, no duh. He grimaced at the description that the twins had given the two one day. Greasy black hair, black robes, horrible attitude, and completely unfair. They walked into the Apothecary.

"Ugh." Harry grimaced, and wrinkled his nose, at the smell. Ron had been in here before and it didn't bother him as much. Not saying it didn't bother him, because he wrinkled his nose slightly as well. James and Mr. Weasley walked up to the front of the store to order the ingredients. They left five minutes later with two bags. Going into the cauldron shop, they each got a standard size cauldron, pewter. Neither knew what pewter was, and didn't bother asking. After picking up the telescopes, phials, and scales, they headed to Flourish and Blotts. On their way, they passed Eeylops. The boys looked at each other, then at the fathers.

"Dad?" It was Harry who decided to get their attention. The two men turned around. "Can we each have an owl?" The fathers looked at each other, and then at their sons, and nodded. The boys nearly cheered with joy. Twenty five minutes later the four came out. Harry carrying a snowy owl, Ron carrying a barn owl. (See picture on profile, I assume you know what Harry's owl looks like) Ron decided to call his owl Aaron. He rather liked the name, although he wasn't quite sure why. Harry had talked with his father, and decided to name his owl Hedwig. They then made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

~With Lexi, since _buying_ books is boring~

Percy paid for his books first, and offered to keep Lexi company outside, since her puppy was starting to disrupt people. The two were standing outside talking about Hogwarts, with Snowball bouncing around like a nut. It wasn't until she tripped a boy that was shopping with his father that there was a problem.

"I'm so sorry! I was having trouble keeping her calm inside, so I brought her out here. Are you alright?" She held out her free hand to help the boy up. He smacked away her hand though, got up on his own, and dusted himself off. She looked at Percy, who was glaring at the man that was with the boy. Mr. Weasley and James came out at that moment, as if they knew that their kids were in danger, and James went over to Lexi's side.

"Stay away from my daughter, _Lucius_." He sneered at his name. He was sending glares at the blonde man, named Lucius. Lexi immediately started wondering how long it took this man to do his hair in the morning. Even spells aren't _that_ reliable. There were limits, of course. There had to be. Her father had told her so.

"For your information, _James_, she tripped my son." He sneered at James' name. Lexi wanted to hurt the man for pinning the blame on her. She didn't know him, but it was obvious her father did. The two now shared hatred for the man, although James' hatred was ten times worse then his daughters'.

"Snowball tripped him by accident! I apologized!" James could've sworn she growled at him. Not just any growl, but a doggish growl. Sirius must've gotten to her. He tugged her back by her shoulder.

"He's not worth it. Let's go." He sent a glare at him before leaving to get the others. They all left to the Leaky Cauldron. They decided to floo to the Potter Mansion and stay there, but Ron and Ginny had both been invited to stay the night, so the Weasley's left for the Burrow to get their overnight things. They were going to get to the Mansion around 5:30. The Potters immediately set about getting everything ready at home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lexi was sitting in her room, watching one of her Holyhead Harpies posters as the players zoomed around the photo. The clock on the wall read 5:00 and she was getting restless. She didn't like waiting for Ginny and everyone else. Snowball yipped from her little dog bed that had been set up in a corner of the room. She looked over at her brand new puppy, remembering that boy and his father. Why had they been so mean to her? Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called out and her door opened. A handsome man with smoothed black hair walked into her room. "Uncle Siri! What are you doing here?" She got up and jumped at him, attacking him with a hug.

"What, i'm not allowed to visit my little Lily?" He ruffled her red hair and kissed her forehead. "You look just like your mother used to." He dropped his voice a whisper. "Then she got all old." The two of them laughed quietly when someone cleared their throat from Lexi's doorway.

"_What_ were you telling my daughter, Black?" Sirius straightened up and tried to even out his voice. He failed miserably in trying to defend himself from what he said. She glared at him and he quavered under Lily's glare. Finally, he cracked and she directed him out of Lexi's room. Lexi laughed and he glared at her as he left. "Go, Black." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Was there something you wanted, mum?" She went over to her bed and sat down. Her mother walked in a little more.

"I thought you'd want to know that Ron and Ginny are here early." Lexi's eyes widened and she jumped off her bed.

"Really?" She ran downstairs and saw Ginny. She ran over to her and hugged her. "Ginny!" Ginny laughed and hugged her back. The two of them ran down to the basement, which was where they kept the games. They even had muggle things. There was a television, and a computer, and a game station. They also had Wizards Chess, Exploding Snap, and Gobstones. Lexi had just picked up the television remote when they were joined by Harry and Ron.

"Gotta share with us now, Lex." Lexi gave an overly dramatic sigh as she turned on the TV. She turned on Scooby Doo and looked over at Harry.

"I hope for your sake you'll watch this without complaining because i'm not changing it." She was grinning on the inside, since she knew Harry actually really liked Scooby Doo. It was one of the only shows he watched. Harry looked at the show and put on his best grimace.

"I guess I can endure it..." The four of them sat down and Ron pulled out his Wizards Chess set. It had belonged to his grandfather. Harry pulled out the chess board and put it on the ground. The two began to play chess while The girls watched and listened to Scooby Doo. The night continued the like this, with the families talking and having fun. Lexi went to bed that night, wishing that every day could be like that.

* * *

Velvet: So what didya think? Like it? Love it? Gotta have it? (Virtual chocolate chip cookie if you guess where that came from. Hint: Ice Cream.) I personally think it was my best work so far. *Bows* By the way, I know Dean isn't a muggle born, but he thinks he is, alright? Just clearing that up for ya!

Draco: Self-centered much?

Velvet: *Whacks Draco upside the head.*

Draco: Ow!

Velvet: Please review! *Puppy dog eyes*

Draco: *Rubbing his head* Or she'll clobber me upside the head again!

Velvet: *Clobbers Draco upside the head. Again.* Shush, Draco! *Smiles innocently*


	2. Sorting Gone Wrong

Velvet: Oh my gosh! You liked the last chapter enough to keep going? Awww you guys are sweet! *Hands out Cookies*

Draco: *points at Velvet and twirls his finger next to his ear*

Velvet: *Dances around like a nut job*

Draco: *Facepalm*

Chapter 1

A little over a year had passed since Harry had gone shopping for school supplies. Now Lexi was sitting in a compartment by herself and the Hogwarts Express was chugging off to Hogwarts. Lexi wondered where Ginny was, since she'd hoped that they would sit together. Then, a face peered into the compartment. It was a boy.

"Mind if I join you?" Lexi shook her head. She didn't mind at all.

"Go right ahead." The boy sat down. Lexi noticed he looked really nervous. She wondered if he was pureblood or not. It didn't really matter to her, but if he wasn't pureblood it would explain why he was so nervous. "I'm Alexandra Potter. Lexi for short. What's your name?"

"James. James Jackson." She held out her hand and they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Lexi." She looked out the window as the green blurred by them. Where the hell was Ginny? She heard a noise outside the compartment door.

"Anything off the trolly?" Lexi nodded and reached into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out some galleons and went over to the door.

"I'll have... some chocolate frogs, some Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and some sugar quills please." She handed over the money and received her candy. She put it down next to her on the seat. "Help yourself. My mum packed me some sandwiches but I already ate them." She picked up a box of beans and opened them. Just as she did she heard the compartment door open.

"Sorry Lexi, I was talking to Luna. She was talking about a Crumple Horned Snorkack." Ginny shrugged and was about to sit down when she noticed James. "Oh, hello. I'm Ginny Weasley. Who're you?" Lexi had never seen Ginny so... up front... about things like this before.

"James Jackson. You Lexi's friend?" Ginny nodded and sat down next to him. She nodded at Lexi and Lexi just rolled her eyes. _Good to know he has the Ginny Weasley seal of approval_, she thought to herself. She laughed in her head at her thoughts and watched as he picked up a sugar quill. He began to suck on it and the three talked to each other.

About three or four hours later the girls decided to get changed and so James left to the bathroom to change as well. He returned to the compartment and they cleaned up their candy. They piled everything, planning to throw it out, when it vanished before their eyes. They looked up, and met the eyes of an older student. She had black hair and grey eyes and was twirling her wand in her hand.

"Finally got in some practice. I was hoping for something to practice that spell on. Here I was thinking i'd have to resort to practicing on people." There was a smirk on her face and the girl just stood there in the doorway. Lexi spoke up first.

"Who're you?" The girl was wearing her school robes, and the Slytherin badge on them told Lexi that much. Her brother hadn't mentioned this girl though, so she wondered if the girl was older than him as well. At that moment she heard more voices.

"Whelan. What do-"

"You think-"

"You're doing?" Lexi nearly fainted from relief. It was Fred and George. They walked up to her, each placing a hand on her shoulder. Lexi, Ginny, and James all looked happy when this girl looked clearly disgusted at their touching her. "That's our sister and her best friend and some unknown person you're picking on." Fred gave a teasing look to James, and James just snickered. The Whelan girl seemed unimpressed though.

"Oh really? Are you sure they aren't both your sisters? They share quite a few of the same qualities. Both red heads, and both clearly idiots." She smirked again, and Lexi wanted to get up. She stopped herself, but Ginny couldn't. "Oh, it looks like I was mistaken. That one," at this she jerked her head towards Lexi. "Has sense." At this, Fred and George both discreetly took out their wands.

"Stupefy!" They both spoke at the same time and the Whelan girl was stunned, quite literally as they had cast the stunning spell. Fred grinned at the girl and bent down. "I hope this reminds you that you don't mess with people older than you. Finite." The girl got up and scowled, her hand drawing closer to her arm. Just then, a bossy looking girl walked up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred and George looked at each other, then at this girl. I was pretty sure i'd seen her before somewhere.

"Isn't it-"

"Obvious Hermione, we're-"

"Teaching this-"

"Slytherin not to-"

"Mess with us." The girl named Hermione sighed and held her hand out to help the girl. She snorted and got up on her own. She seemed to be avoiding Hermione's hand at all costs. It was strange.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood. I'd rather get help from a Hufflepuff." With that, she turned around and walked away. Lexi rose an eyebrow and Ginny sat down again. Fred and George walked in and took a seat. The girl named Hermione just stood at the doorway for a minute before leaving.

"Who was that Slytherin? And the girl named Hermione?" Fred and George didn't even finish for each other for their explanations.

"That girl was Ciar Whelan. Her family is quite possibly one of the darkest in Ireland, and from what i've heard, huge supporters of You-Know-Who. She walks around likes she owns the school, and acts like she's a huge deal, just because she knows muggle dueling and walks around with a dagger plastered to her wrist."

"Hermione is one of Ron's friends. She's a muggleborn, and if I must say, she took being called a Mudblood rather well..." Lexi looked confused when George said that so he elaborated. "Mudblood is quite possibly one of the worst things you could call a muggleborn. It means dirty blood." He made a gagging gesture.

"My... my mum was muggleborn!" Lexi spoke with shock in her voice, probably at the fact that her mother could have very well been insulted like that when she was in school. She scowled at the idea and Fred put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Lexdra. We'll put them in their place eventually." She nodded, the girl still on her mind. She didn't know how anyone could follow a man who wanted to wipe out muggles and muggleborns.

When they arrived at the school she wanted to follow Fred and George when she heard a gruff voice calling out. She'd recognize the voice anywhere, since she'd actually met him before.

"Firs' Years follow me! Firs' years this way!" She smiled up at the half giant and waved.

"Hi Hagrid!" He smiled down at her, beetle black eyes sparkling sightly.

"Hello Lexi. How've you been?" She didn't get to answer though since more first years were crowding Hagrid. Eventually he led them away. There were lots of boats on a large black lake and he gestured to them. "No more'en three to a boat!" She chose a boat and Ginny and James joined her. Hagrid made sure everyone was in a boat before holding up his large pink umbrella. The boats started off towards the castle.

They were guided to the castle, and Lexi watched the black ripples of the lake under her boat. They all joined and blended together before vanishing into the depths of the lake. The group eventually reached the castle, and Lexi looked at everything. The walls were stone, and the light came from torches placed along the wall. It added to the creepy vibe she was getting from the building.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She looked at this person that had spoken. She had a firm voice, and she was wearing an emerald green cloak. Lexi recognized her as Professor McGonagall from Harry's descriptions of different Professors. Professor McGonagall explained the rules of Hogwarts, and led them outside the Great Hall. After saying she'd be back when they were ready for them, she left.

"I'm so nervous... what if i'm in Slytherin?"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"N- nothing..."

"No really, i'm curious." Lexi tried to block out the conversations happening around her by focusing on the wall in front of her. She'd never been so nervous before in her life. Her father had said that his entire family had been in Gryffindor. Her mother was in Gryffindor, and Harry was too. All of Ginny's family had been Gryffindor too, but what if she wasn't? She supposed that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, but what if she was in Slytherin? What would her father say?

"We're ready for you now." Lexi almost passed out when she heard those words. She moved slowly, until Ginny pushed her forward. She watched the Sorting Hat as Professor McGonagall brought it out. It opened its mouth, an idea that weirded Lexi out, and began to sing.

_Welcome welcome_

_One and all_

_I welcome you_

_With this song_

_Don't start to think_

_I'm just a hat_

_That i'm ordinary_

_I'm quite the opposite_

_And believe me_

_I can tell you_

_Where you should be_

_Maybe you belong_

_In Gryffindor_

_Where the brave_

_Make their home_

_Or maybe you're_

_A Ravenclaw_

_Where the studious_

_Hone their skills_

_Or perhaps_

_In Hufflepuff_

_Where the loyal_

_Make their friends_

_Or you could be_

_A Slytherin_

_Where the Cunning_

_Make their plots_

_Whichever of the four_

_Becomes your home_

_Trust me_

_I know best_

_Don't say I made_

_A mistake_

_I know where_

_You belong_

Lexi gulped as the first name was called. She turned to one of the tables that had quite a few red heads. Not surprisingly, amongst the red, there was black. She gave a Harry a scared look and he gave her an encouraging one. Eventually she heard her name.

"Potter, Alexandra!" She felt her face grow from hot to cold in seconds. She gulped again and walked up to the stool. She sat down and felt the hat slip on her head. It covered her eyes and she was staring at the inside of it.

"Well, well, well. A Potter." She thought that was pretty obvious but she internally shrugged it off. "This is an interesting child we have here. You posses the qualities of all four houses. Almost all of them are equal, but there seems to be one sticking out a little more." Lexi wondered what that house was, when the hat yelled out.

"Slytherin!" Lexi's eyes widened. What had the hat said? It took a moment for the word to sink in. McGonagall pulled the hat off of Lexi's head but she was feeling light headed. She began to push herself from the stool, but she had to steady herself when her feet touched the floor. The Professor's were watching her, but she didn't know. There were gasps and then, before she realized what was happening, she passed out.

Velvet: MWAHAHAHA! Well now, you have to wait to see what happens :)

Draco: Yes, you're a mad genius *Rolls eyes*

Velvet: I am, aren't I!

Draco: *Facepalm*

(A.N. First of all, the song is mine, that's why it sucks XD. Secondly there are some people I should mention. First is xNomii because James is hers. Second is dragonrider090, because Ciar is hers.)


	3. SLYTHERIN?

Velvet: And here we are! Chapter 2! I hope you guys like the last chapter, I know I loved writing it!

Draco: Just GET TO IT ALREADY!

Velvet: Okeedokee!

Draco: *Facepalm*

Chapter 2

She woke up in a room that was mostly white. She sat up and held her slightly throbbing head. A woman came over to her, holding a bottle. She thrust it into Lexi's hand and ordered her to drink it. She nodded, and downed it, although it tasted foul. She gagged a little and almost dropped the bottle.

"How are you feeling dear?" Lexi shrugged, trying to remember what had happened. Then, it all came back to her. Each moment she dreaded more then the last; ending with the hat shouting 'Slytherin!'. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about it. It wasn't exactly pleasant to think about, she could only imagine Harry and Ginny's reactions when she was sorted.

"Is it true? Was I really sorted into Slytherin?" Lexi was hoping that it had all been a dream and it was just nerves. Maybe she hadn't been sorted? The woman nodded though, and gave Lexi a pitying look. "I'm dead, i'm so dead. I'm freaking dead, my dad is going to kill me!" She shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She covered her face in her hands fighting back sobs. What was she going to do? How was she going to explain to her father... Then a thought hit her. A scary thought. What if he already knew? Had he already written a complaint to the school?

"You passed out after the sorting. You had us all worried sick after you got off of the stool. You could hardly hold yourself upright. Professor Snape was the first one to reach you... I suppose it's because you're in his house. Ho got up as soon as he realized what was happening." Lexi sniffed and the woman handed her a tissue. Lexi blew her nose and looked up. "I'm the healer here, Madam Pomfrey." Lexi nodded and looked around.

"What time is it?" Madam Pomfrey checked her watch and looked up again. From the look on her face, Lexi could tell it was late. She wondered how long she had been passed out. She had missed her first sorting feast, all because of bloody Slytherin. She was mentally cursing the Slytherin house when Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"It's about 1:00 in the morning. I'll have Professor Snape take you down to the Common Room." She bit her lip and nodded, and got out of the bed. She stumbled but steadied herself quickly. She looked down at her robes, which were still plain from the train ride. Nothing had changed on them yet. She took a shaky breath, wondering what her parents were going to say.

"I can't be in Slytherin. It... it has to be a mistake. My entire family's been in Gryffindor, I can't be in Slytherin!" She groaned and leaned against the wall, in tears once more. She could only imagine the disappointed look on her father's face when he found out she was in Slytherin. She didn't want to though. She slid down on to the floor.

"So she's woken up?" Lexi looked up from her hands, and wiped her eyes. The man was dressed in all black, and he had black hair. This had to be Professor Snape. She looked over towards Madam Pomfrey, who nodded her head. Professor Snape turned to look at Lexi, and gestured for her to follow him. She nodded, got up, and followed him out of the Hospital Wing. She was trying to keep herself from continuing to cry in front of her Head of House. Something about him intimidated her, although she wasn't sure what it was.

"Sir... i'm sorry about passing out..." She looked at her hands, wondering why she was apologizing. She hadn't had a say in what had happened, it just did. She realized he'd stopped walking and she did too. She looked up and realized he was looking right at her, right into her eyes.

"You're apologizing for passing out?" She nodded slightly. "You have no need to apologize for that." She sighed, still wondering what her parents would say. Professor Snape began to walk again, and she did too. They stopped at an area of wall in the dungeons. "Remember this spot well, because this is the entrance to the Common Room." He turned to the wall. "Serpens." The wall opened up and he gestured for her to enter. She walked in and stared in awe. It was a low ceilinged room, with green lamps and skulls decorating the whole room.

"Interesting decorations. They aren't... real... are they?" Professor Snape gave a bit of a smirk, but shook his head. She sighed in a bit of relief. Professor Snape led her to the stairs and gestured up them. She noticed the light was very green in the room, and she realized they must be under the lake. It was interesting to think about. She wondered when they had gone under the lake.

"Girls Dorms are on the right, look for the sign that says 'First Years'." She nodded and he turned to leave. She turned around, and considered asking him a question. She faltered a few times before saying anything. She needed to know why she was put in Slytherin. It just didn't make sense to her. Then there was the fact that Slytherins were known to be... well... evil.

"Wait... Sir?" Professor Snape turned around just as he reached the entrance/exit to the common room. She nearly forgot what she was going to say. "Is there any reason as to why I would get put in Slytherin, when my entire family has been is Gryffindor?" She watched his expression, which was unchanging. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Was it good or bad?

"I don't know. It has happened before. Your house reflects your qualities, and no, being in Slytherin does not make you evil." With that, Professor Snape turned and left the Common Room. She frowned a little and walked up the stairs. She wondered how he knew she was thinking that. Lexi looked for the sign that said first years, and walked inside. Everyone was fast asleep, so she tip-toed over to the bed with her things and sat down. She pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill and began to write a letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I know you won't like reading this, but i'm in Slytherin (If you didn't already know). I don't know why, the hat didn't tell me, so i'm as confused as you are. My Head of House is Professor Snape, and he seems alright, but he's very intimidating. I hope you aren't too upset by the fact that i'm in Slytherin, i'm not very happy about it. In fact, I passed out not even five minutes after the hat left my head._

_Sincerely,_

_Lexi_

She took the letter and looked for her owl. She found Loretta in her cage and let her out. There was no window in the dorm, so she brought her down to the common room and let her out with the letter. She went back up to her dorm, and changed into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow. She had never been more confused in her life. Why was she in Slytherin?

Velvet: I'm... i'm sad... that chapter... was so small... so tiny... it's an embarrassment! *Cries*

Draco: Don't cry... it was still good.

Velvet: REALLY! YAY!

Draco: *Facepalm*


	4. Worrying Student

Velvet: Chapter 3! CHAPTER 3!

Draco: *Smacks Velvet upside the head*

Velvet: Ow... Draco that hurt!

Draco: *Facepalm*

* * *

She woke up the next morning, after not getting much sleep, to three girls half getting dressed and half watching her. She got up, and began to get dressed, deciding to ignore them for now. Maybe she could sit at a different house's table to eat, although the only house where she knew that she knew people was Gryffindor. She had a feeling they probably wouldn't let her sit at the table though, and sighed. She would have to eat with the Slytherins.

She pulled on her robes, and trudged downstairs, preparing herself for anything. She walked in to the Great Hall and turned to the Gryffindor table. Harry had a disappointed look on his face, but wasn't looking at her. She blinked back tears that were fighting to fall down her face, and went over to the Slytherin table. Not making eye contact with anyone, she took some food and began to eat slowly. She just wasn't all that hungry this morning.

"So, you're the girl who passed out. Potter, was it?" She looked up and gasped, the boy that was talking to her had blonde hair, and appeared to be a year older than her. That was the boy who had tripped over snowball in Diagon Alley! She nodded, and looked back down at her food. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy... great she was in a house with the Malfoy kid. Just when she began to think this couldn't get any worse, she heard laughing from down the table. She strained her ears to listen, although she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

"That's the girl who passed out? The Potter?" She growled in her head. They were calling her 'The Potter'. They knew her first name, so why didn't they use it?

"Yeah, her entire family's been in Gryffindor. What's a Gryffindor doing with the Slytherin's?" She sighed, since the person made a good point. What _was_ she doing in Slytherin house? She didn't belong here.

"I don't know, but if she expects to befriend us, she can forget it." She had pretty much expected that, but it hurt to hear it. She was pretty sure that in all of Hogwarts' years there had never been a sorting that had gone so wrong before. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a piece of paper being handed to her. She looked up at Professor Snape, before looking at the paper. It was her schedule and she watched Professor Snape hand more out as he made his way down the table. She looked at her schedule, and sighed. Her first lesson was with potions with the Gryffindors. The one house that would shun her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She walked into the Potions Classroom, and noticed that she was the first one there, probably because she had been first to finish breakfast. She had left as soon as she had finished her food, because she really didn't want to spend more time with her housemates than she needed to. She sat down and stared at the wall, fighting back tears. She wasn't wanted in Slytherin, but because she was in Slytherin no other house was going to want to talk to her. She'd officially become the outcast of Hogwarts.

The rest of the class filed in and everyone avoided her, including Ginny. That felt like a punch to the gut. Shunned by her best friend simply because she was placed in Slytherin? She wanted to take off the locket she wore, which suddenly felt as though it weighed a ton, and throw it at Ginny's head. She didn't though, and listened as Professor Snape explained the potion they were going to make. He waved his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board, and Lexi got to work. It was hard to concentrate on the potion though, because she kept thinking about Ginny. She could feel Professor Snape's eyes boring into her skull as she worked.

She finished the potion, and looked around, noticing that she was the first one done. She walked up to Professor Snape's desk, and placed the potion on it, not looking at him. She was in no way a Slytherin, yet somehow she was wearing the filthy Slytherin mark on her chest. She turned and went back to her seat, and cleaned her area. She waited patiently for class to end, and left as soon as it was over. She figured that no one noticed her leaving so quickly, but Professor Snape had.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

I was paying close attention to Miss Potter, especially since she had fainted right after she had been sorted. It was puzzling to say the least, since this was the first time in Hogwarts History that a student fainted during the sorting ceremony. Most students went to their family's houses, or one that was fitting, but it seemed like Miss Potter had gotten neither of those things. It was perplexing.

The girl seemed to have been avoiding my eyes in class, and I wondered what she was thinking. I also had to wonder if my interest in the girl had anything to do with her resemblance to her mother. She had everything, the red hair, the green eyes, even the body shape seemed similar. I couldn't be positive, it had been years since she was eleven, but the resemblance was still astounding.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

She'd skipped lunch, yet she still wasn't very hungry at dinner. She took some vegetables, and a small amount of meat, but that was it. She finished quickly and escaped out to the lake. She didn't want to go to her common room, she was avoiding the Slytherins. They hated her, they'd been making that exceedingly obvious all day, and the Gryffindor's felt the same way. She could honestly say she'd never felt so alone in her entire life. Just then, an owl swooped down and handed her a letter.

_Lexi,_

_I'm sorry that you are upset by your sorting, and I do hope you're didn't hit your head when you fell did you?_

_Lily, you're insane._

_James! I'm using the quill that writes what you say!_

_Look, Lexi, if you think we're going to disown you for getting into Slytherin, you're wrong. And you don't need to be upset about it either. And your mother used to know your head of house, so don't be too worried about it. You look exactly like her. We love you, and will NOT judge you by your house, alright?_

_~Mum and Dad_

She sighed, and neatly folded the letter, and put it in her pocket. She sat staring at the blackness of the lake, wondering what she was going to do. She was hated by everyone, even the people she had known for years! Ginny... She thought of Ginny, and the locket she wore on her neck.

In anger, Lexi tore the locket from her neck and threw it in the lake. She watched the ripples and felt tears role down her face. She was alone... so alone...

"Lexi?" She looked up when she heard a familiar voice. It was James from the train. She looked at his robes and saw the Ravenclaw crest on them. She sighed and leaned on her fist. The light was disappearing fast, but she didn't want to go inside. Maybe she'd sleep out here? "Lexi... what's wrong?" She looked over at him, and patted the ground next to her. James sat down, and she started to speak.

"James... i'm in Slytherin! Stinking Slytherin! No one in my house wants to get to know me, Ginny won't look at me, Harry looks at me and starts to cry..." She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. "I d-don't even f-feel like a-a Slytherin!" James put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Then, she heard another voice.

"Lexi..." She looked over at this person, and it turned out to be Harry. His eyes seemed as red as hers were right now, and she turned away from him. "Lexi..." She looked at him, and she exploded. She couldn't help it.

"NO! No, don't even BOTHER! Don't waste your breath! I got sorted into SLYTHERIN and all you did was CRY? You're my BROTHER! You're supposed to comfort me and tell me everything's okay! Not bury yourself in your own emotions! How do you think I feel! NO ONE LIKES ME!" She ended with that and ran away. She wasn't running towards the school, she was running towards the forest. She needed to get as far away as possible.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

James looked at him sympathetically. He felt bad for Lexi, but also knew it had to be rough on her brother too. She was in the house his entire house despised, he had to be dealing with some things too.

Harry on the other hand felt tears well up in his eyes again. Lexi was right, he had been caught up in his own emotions, and hadn't thought about hers. He was about to run after her when James held out his hand. He gestured to the sky, which was darkening quickly.

"We should get a Professor. Besides, if you go after her she may just go even farther away. That's the opposite of what we want." Harry nodded and the two of them ran towards the castle in search of a Professor to help them. They hadn't gone far when they ran into someone. Literally.

"I suggest you two watch where you're going."

"We're sorry, it won't happen again." Harry hadn't seen who he was speaking to, but when he looked up, his eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about who he ran in to. It was Professor Snape. "P-Professor..." He stopped himself, before deciding that it didn't matter who the Professor was. He had to help Lexi, no matter who he had to ask. "Lexi ran into the Forbidden Forest!" Professor Snape's eyes widened at that.

"The Forbidden Forest?" The boys nodded, and he pushed past them, running off in the direction of the forest. The two boys followed, since they hadn't been told not to. Professor Snape stopped when he thought he heard something, and Harry and James caught up with him.

Harry looked at the forest, and listened closely to what he heard. He heard a faint crying sound, something he was accustomed to listen for since there were woods around their mansion and Lexi hand a tendency to run into them when she was upset, and headed off in that direction. James and Professor Snape followed him without question. They got closer to the crying and Harry stepped back to allow Professor Snape to go ahead of him. He did just that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned her head slightly. She saw Professor Snape, Harry, and James. She glared at Harry, then turned away again. She felt more tears fall, but this time she was fighting to hold them back. She was in front of Professor Snape, and she really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I-I'm coming..." She got to her feet, a little shakily at first, then attempted to walk away. She tripped on a stray branch though, and fell on the ground. She stuck out her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground too hard, and felt more tears fall. She curled up in a ball, not wanting to get up off of the forest floor. Maybe a creature would come and take her away from the school and she wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Professor Snape. He had a worried look on his face. She wasn't sure why, but seeing him looking like that made her break. She felt more tears fall, until she buried herself in his robes and sobbed.

* * *

Velvet: WOOT! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! XD

Draco: ...

Velvet: Draco, what is it?

Draco: She buried herself into Professor Snape's robes and sobbed? He won't like that!

Velvet: But... but... but... She looks like Lily!

Snape: And she's one of my students.

Draco/Velvet: PROFESSOR SNAPE?

Velvet: *Passes out*

Snape: O.o

Draco: *Facepalm*


	5. The Runaway

Velvet: Wow... Chapter 4... and it's really late too... I'M SORRY! *Lets people pelt her with rocks and the like*

Draco: Strange girl... *Backs away slowly*

Velvet: *Sigh* Sorry guys!

Draco: *Facepalm*

* * *

Lexi woke up the next morning with red puffy eyes, looking at the same scene as the morning before. Her classmates were changing and completely ignoring her. And this happened for a number of weeks. One week in particular was extremely bad, as she was being bullied by her dorm-mates. She went to bed late, to avoid everyone, and as a result she was tired come Friday. She went to bed around two AM to avoid everyone, and the next morning she woke up late. In fact, she woke up around four in the afternoon.

She showered, and dressed. She was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots. She'd asked for some new clothes from her mom, who politely obliged without questioning it. She walked downstairs, feeling weak and lightheaded. She knew it came from lack of food (She hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast, and she never ate much), but she knew there wouldn't be any food for a couple more hours. Unsure if she could wait to eat, she contemplated asking Professor Snape. She walked past his office, and decided against it.

She walked to the courtyard and sat on a bench, reading a book she'd ordered from Flourish and Blotts. It was a fictional story, and a depressing one at that. Well, as depressing as they came for 11 year old readers. She was in the middle of the book, when another dizzy spell hit her. She hadn't wanted to ask for help, but she decided she had to. Unfortunately, she didn't know where to go, or who to talk to, so she went to find James. On her way, she heard two voices that sounded familiar, and realized it was Fred and George. She tried to hide, but it was too late.

"Lexdra? Lex! I know I saw you stop pretending!" She tried to hide, but it was no use, so she stepped out into the light. The twins gasped at the sight of their little buddy. Little was no exaggeration, she'd lost a lot of weight in the last month and a half. Her face had changed too. Her eyes were dark, no longer shining with happiness, and they were sunken, and rimmed with dark circles and bags. "What... what happened-"

"To you?" She shook her head, and started to walk past, but collapsed from the lack of food. She had no energy to walk, but she was still conscious.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast, I'm famished. Can you two help me?" Fred attempted to help her up but her legs could barely hold her weight. George reached over and helped her onto her feet. The helped her over to a bench and let her rest for a moment. Afterwords she stood up and the three of them walked, slowly, to the dungeon area of the school.

"Where are we going? I don't want Professor Snape to see me like this! The last time he saw me weak I was crying into his robes, and I've been avoiding him since!" She hated that she had been so weak to do that, she really wasn't a Slytherin.

"Than how are you taking Potions Class?"

"Very carefully." Normally the twins would have at least chuckled at the comment but today... They just weren't in a laughing mood. They were too worried about Lexi to laugh.

"We were planning on taking you to the Kitchens but I don't think you'll make it."

"Can't you just ask your Head of House for help?"

"That's Snape, knuckleheads." They scrunched their faces and tried to think of an alternative. Just as they were prepared to leave and try the Common Room they heard a door open and shut. She gasped and attempted to pull back. "He's coming!" She left the twins' grip and collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Lex! What do you think you're doing?" The reached out to pick her up as she attempted to pick herself up. Her little arms were shaking as she tried to hold her own weight. It seemed to be a difficult task to hold herself up where she was, let alone get herself on her feet. The boys put their arms under hers and lifted her up with little difficulty.

"How much do you weigh, Lexdra?" Fred was looking her over.

"I... I don't..." She held her head, she felt weak. She barely had energy to talk. The twins looked at each other and tried to think of what to do. They didn't want to upset Lex, she was like a little sister to them, but on the other hand she needed immediate help and they knew it.

"What's going on over here?" The boys looked at each other, and then at Snape. They didn't know what to say, or what to do. They needed to help Lex, but they knew she would kill them if they asked Snape for help. "I'll say it again-"

"You don't have to repeat yourself. Nothing's going on, we just thought..."

"We just thought we'd try and visit Lex, but I don't think she's down here."

"You're probably right, George, let's go." The tried to hide Lex in front of them as they turned and walked down the hall, but it didn't work. Lexi could barely hold her own weight anymore and she slipped from their arms. George caught her, and helped her up, but it was too late. Professor Snape saw everything.

"Alexandra?" The twins looked at him.

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"That depends on what you were doing." The twins looked at each other, and then at Snape.

"Well I didn't think we were under suspicion here, but we were trying to help Lex."

"We were trying to get her to the kitchens, she needs to eat. Look at how weak she is! She said she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning!" Snape was shocked to hear that and dismissed the twins.

"I believe you two have done plenty here. 10 points each for helping a fellow student, I'll take over. I suggest you leave before I change my mind about those points." They looked at each other, wondering if the points were worth it to leave Lexi alone with the one man she didn't want to tell about the situation. They decided her health was more important at this point and handed her over to Professor Snape.

The twins watched him carry her to his office. He was quick, but they saw true concern in his eyes and in his walk. He was worried about his student and looked as if he would take care of her as if she were his own blood.

Inside his office, Professor Snape laid Lexi on his couch, and called for an elf. He asked for a small assortment of food to be brought to his office as soon as possible. In the meantime he fetched her a glass of water and helped her to drink it slowly. She was still conscious, but just barely. She wasn't registering what was going on, she just did as she was told.

After an hour of being basically spoon fed food, she fell asleep on the couch. Professor Snape laid a blanket over her and went to his office to grade some work while she slept. A few hours later, around 8:00 at night, she woke up. Even though she'd only gotten about a few hours sleep it was probably the most rested she felt since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Professor Snape heard a small voice through his door and opened it slowly. She was looking at the blanket strangely, like she'd never seen one before. She took it off and looked at Professor Snape standing in the doorway. "What am I doing here? Why are you here? I told Fred and George not to tell you!" She got up and made a break for the door, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt gentle. She turned around and looked at Professor Snape.

"They gave you to me because I saw what happened in the hall. Fred and George handed you over into my care because they care about you. I do too.

"Because I'm one of your precious Slytherin's right? I bet you wish I could get out of your hair. I don't even think I am a Slytherin! They're right, I should just go home! It's all a mistake!" She was screaming by the end, and she burst into tears. She curled up in a ball and cried. Professor Snape put his hand on her once more but she shoved it away. "Get the hell off me! I don't want anything to do with you, or Slytherin House!" And for the second time this year, she ran away.

Professor Snape was in shock after she had pushed him away, and it took a moment for him to register that she'd left. When he did, he ran after her, but she was younger and much faster than he was. He saw her leave the building and head in the direction of the Forbidden Forest once more. She was so far away though, he knew he'd never catch up to her. He'd probably lose her in the forest and get lost himself. He got an idea, and went back to the castle, and headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Remus." He said as he walked through the office door.

"Severus." Remus Lupin nodded at Professor Snape. "I assume you've come here with a purpose and not just for a friendly visit."

"I'm afraid you are right." When Lupin heard the word afraid he looked at Professor Snape with concern.

"What is this about?"

"Your surrogate niece, Alexandra Potter."

"She prefers Lexi, but what's happened to her?" Professor Snape took a deep breath and tried to say what he had to say as gently as possible.

"She ran away from my office, a long story that I won't get into yet, and she ran into the Forbidden Forest. I will never find her, I need your help."

"I'll do whatever I can." The two of them left and ran to the Forest as fast as they could. They listened and looked for hours and there was no sign of her. Remus looked more scared by the minute.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Lily and James their daughter ran away."

"Neither do I, but someone has to if she doesn't return." Professor Snape sighed as Lupin spoke. He didn't know what to do. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"I don't know what to do, and I thought I'd seen everything. None of my students has ever run away into the Forbidden Forest before." He looked around, as if Lexi was supposed to just pop out of nowhere. "We have to tell Dumbledore, I think he's our last hope in finding her." Lupin nodded and made a patronus charm. He sent it to Dumbledore bearing the message about Lexi.

Dumbledore was working in his office when a wolf bounded in through the window. It sat down in front of him and opened its mouth.

"_Lexi Potter is in the Forbidden Forest. Need help. Bring the Weasley twins. Follow the patronus."_

Dumbledore wasted no time in getting to where Lupin and Snape were waiting. He brought Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, as well as the twins. Dumbledore, along with the other adults, looked questioningly at Lupin and Snape.

"Why did you request the Weasley twins?" The twins looked as confused as the adults did, but they looked equally worried.

"Where's Lexi? You said you could take care of her, we left you with her because we trusted you!" Snape bowed his head in shame, it's true he had been responsible for her when she had run away. In a way it was his fault, and he should be doing this on his own. However, he knew he couldn't do this now, an angry little girl was probably lost somewhere out here in the woods.

"They know Lexi the best, Albus. And yes, I did take care of her. Unfortunately she had a bit of a meltdown, and ran away. And she is much faster than I am." He told them they needed to spread out, the twins would go with Madame Pomfrey for safety purposes. Dumbledore would go as far to the east as he could. Snape would go as deep as he could, and McGonagall would go to the west. The twins were told to follow their guts and listen for Lexi where they went.

"Where should I go, Severus?" Snape looked at Lupin.

"I want you to go to the Shrieking Shack first. I need to make sure she didn't go there trying to ditch me. For all I know she went this way to throw me off and at the last minute changed direction knowing she'd be out of my sight. She IS a Slytherin after all. Merlin knows where she got to." At that they split up in search of Lexi, and searched all night. By the morning they thought they had searched everywhere and they hadn't found her.

The group met up at sunrise at the base of the forest. They realized that Lupin wasn't with them. They called his name and when they didn't hear an answer they became nervous. Except for Snape. He brought the group to the Whomping Willow and led them to the Shrieking Shack. Inside he heard a voice, but didn't know what it was saying. They got closer and knocked. They heard Lupin say 'come in' and did just that.

Inside was Professor Lupin, and Lexi. Lexi was sitting in a ball at the head of the bed arms wrapped around her legs, and Lupin was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at her. He looked at the group when they came in but then looked back at Lexi.

"Lexi!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Is she alright, Remus?"

"I do believe she's fine, so I really only need Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to stay." The twins complained, but were led back to the school by Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"Lexi, you had me worried sick! Why on earth did you run away?"

"I think Lexi should tell you everything she told me." Lexi looked sheepishly at her two Professors. Lupin looked at her. "I'll stay here if you like." She nodded at him and looked at her feet for a moment. Lupin moved up to where Lexi was sitting and sat with her. Snape went and sat where Lupin had been sitting just moments earlier.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Snape gestured as if to say it was no big deal now, and then motioned for her to continue. "I've been keeping a really big secret... Or multiple secrets..." Shook her head and muttered to herself for a minute. "I've been avoiding all of you because of it... I didn't want anyone to know..."

Snape was slowly becoming worried about his student, what kid had secrets that caused them to run away? He supposed at her age many things would upset her, but he wasn't sure what would have pushed her to where she was right now. She took a deep breath and continued.

"The other Slytherin's have been picking on me, and I just couldn't deal with it. I began to go to sleep later and waking up earlier to avoid them. I also don't eat much because I don't really go to many meals, all because of the way they treat me. I can't take it!" She started to cry, and put her head in her knees. Professor Snape moved closer to Lexi and put his arm around her. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation here, but he sure was going to try.

"What do they say to you?"

"It's all mainly the same things I said to you..." She spoke through her tears. "That I'm not really a Slytherin. That I should just go home. I have no friends, nobody likes me... The usual stuff. They make fun of how I dress how I act..." She sniffled and put her head down again.

"I can talk to them for you."

"NO! I'll just be a tattler if you do that, they'll still make fun of me! Probably more if you talk to them, you can't, you just can't!" She could hear it already, the taunts she'd receive if he tried anything. _"Teachers pet!" "Tattle Tale" "Trying to get all of us in trouble, are you?" _Every word... even the older boys would taunt her. They already teased her with their magic. They would throw colored sparks at her to scare her.

"_A real Slytherin doesn't run from a fight! They take what they deserve and they fight back!"_

She trembled at the memory of them. Shooting green sparks at her, right in her face. Occasionally she'd have minor burns on her face that disappeared within the hour. They loved scaring her, especially with red and yellow sparks. Afterwords she always felt like an idiot for falling for their tricks.

"Would you like your parents to be notified?" Lexi looked at Professor Dumbledore, who hadn't really spoken until now. She shook her head violently, and then laid it back on her knees.

"No, I don't want them to know!"

"You ran away Lexi, this is serious. You could've been hurt, or killed."

"But I wasn't!"

"But you could have been. This is a serious thing to do Lexi, run away like that? It's dangerous, and against the rules. No matter what the reason." She looked at her knees, to embarrassed to even look at Professor Snape. He attempted to move her face to look at him and she forced her head away. She just couldn't bring herself to look. "Lexi..."

"I don't want to talk anymore." She grabbed the tattered blanket and pulled it over her head, and refused to move. Professor Snape looked at the Headmaster and then at Professor Lupin, unsure of what to do. She didn't seem to want to leave and she wouldn't talk. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she yanked it away. "Just leave me alone!"

"You can't stay here, Lexi. It's not safe, you need to go back to the castle." She shot up like a rocket, and glared at Professor Snape.

"Oh yes, back to the castle because it's SOO much safer THERE!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm NOT setting a FOOT back in that castle!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Obviously it doesn't matter to you that I'm not actually safe there!" That came as a shock to all the adults in the room. They knew she was upset but to go as far as to say she didn't feel safe? Something had to be done.

"Lexi, come with me. We're going to go to my office. You will definitely be safe there."

* * *

Velvet: Sorry again guys! But hey, if any of you are Secret Life fans you should totally check out my new story, Therapy Session! And if you like what you see, take a pic of your favorite part and instagram it! Please do, I check my hashtag constantly! Seriosuly just take a pic and add the hashtag #VelvetRose529 I would really appreciate it! and if you wnat to follow me my twitter is krazygrl99 and my instagram is krazygrl9 LOVE YOU ALL! IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!

Draco: She's a nut.


End file.
